DESCRIPTION: South Florida Center for Reducing Cancer Disparities. The objective of the South Florida Center for Reducing Cancer Disparities (SUCCESS) is to establish a regional center addressing the unequal burden of cervical cancer in Miami Dade-County. SUCCESS will build on Community Based Participatory Research (CBPR) relationships which we have established with Haitians in the city of Miami and Hispanics in the city of Hialeah. We will also partner with a 3rd multi ethnic less urban community located in the southern unincorporated Miami-Dade. Recognizing this as a very medically underserved area, our community partners selected this as our 3rd site. Our multiple PI leadership team includes two investigators from the University of Miami's (UM) Departments of Medicine and Epidemiology, both members of the UM Sylvester Comprehensive Cancer Center. The third PI directs a large network of Federally Qualified Health Centers (FQHCs). In partnership with three local FQHCs, SUCCESS will to conduct a comprehensive needs assessment. Building on these findings and existing community partnerships we will conduct cancer outreach tailored to the unique needs of each community. Our major research project is a randomized study among 600 women in our three communities who have not been adequately screened for cervical cancer. At each site, one third of the women would be exposed to standard NCI approved outreach interventions and a second group will receive a comprehensive home based CHW intervention encouraging women to have Pap Smear testing at one of the three FQHCs. While CHWs are a promising approach, many women exposed to this intervention remain unscreened. Thus we propose a third approach in which women at each site receive the CHW intervention but also have the option of screening through HPV testing done via home based self-sampling. Our experience in Little Haiti is that by coupling this innovative molecular technology with a CHW led culturally tailored approach nearly all women agree to be screened. The SUCCESS pilot project will be led by one of our minority junior faculty. Through a pre-post test design, she will examine the impact of a CHW led educational curriculum that has been specifically tailored women who are HIV positive. Lastly, our training core will develop formal seminars in health disparities research and CBPR for twelve clinical fellows and post-doctoral trainees and provide a more intensive longitudinal practicum and mentorship on community-based participatory research to four early stage investigators including a preparing a CBPR grant proposal.